Business Call
by Squishy Eeyore
Summary: A little RenoXCloudish drabble that came to me today. It's short, but it was stuck in my mind and wouldn't go away so I wrote it down. Warnings: PWP, language, yaoi.


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off the characters. Please don't sue me.

This is actually a sequel to two er... racier stories that are too 'adult' for the virgins of If you want to read them head to my site, the URL is in my profile :3

* * *

Cloud eased his bike to a stop alongside the curb and double-checked the address on the package. He nodded and killed the bike's engine. Cloud swung one leg over the vehicle and stood up. He was heading inside the apartment building when his cell phone rang. The blonde unhooked the phone from his belt and flipped it open.

"Strife Delivery Service."

"Mmm… h'lo Cloud." A familiar voice purred.

The man sighed and pushed the door open with his shoulder, "What do you want, Reno?"

"Your cock up my ass." Reno replied, smirk apparent by his tone. "Or maybe in my mouth. I'm not picky."

Cloud rolled his eyes, looked up the office he had to deliver to, then headed for the elevators. Reno was not deterred in the least by Cloud's silence. The redhead moaned ever-so-softly and Cloud's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Reno…" He pushed the call button for the elevator. "…Are you masturbating?"

"Well I was fantasizing about you. Thought I might as well include you." Reno chuckled.

The elevator doors pinged open and the lift was mercifully empty. Cloud entered the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor.

"This is sexual harassment, Reno."

Reno snorted, "It's not harassment if you're enjoying it, Strife."

"Well I'm not enjoying it."

"You're such a fucking liar."

In response Cloud snapped his phone shut, hanging up on Reno. The elevator came to a stop and Cloud exited. He was on his way down the hall when his phone rang again. With a small smile on his lips, the blonde flipped the phone open again.

"Strife Delivery Service."

"You're a prick, Strife."

"I'm in public, Reno." Cloud said, lowering his voice slightly. "I'm not going to help you get off in public."

"Just for that… I'm jumping you in that office of yours one day when you least suspect it." Reno replied, sounding slightly breathless.

"In that case I'm relocating the delivery service and not telling you where."

"Have I ever told you how tasty your cum is?"

"Several times."

Cloud finally came upon the office he was seeking and opened the door. A girl behind a desk looked up at him as he entered.

"Mmm… I can taste it now…" Reno purred in Cloud's ear. "Your cock curves slightly to the left by the way."

"Good to know." Cloud replied, handing the package to the girl.

"Thanks." She said.

Cloud nodded in response and headed back out.

"Mmm… Cloud… gettin' so close."

"I'm happy for you."

"You're no fun to have phone sex with, Strife. I'll put that on my list of things to teach you."

When the elevator returned there were two other people waiting inside. Cloud entered the lift and pressed the button for the lobby.

"You know, on a low setting, my electromag rod makes a good sex toy." The Turks said matter-of-factly.

Cloud twitched and looked at the people around him, as if expecting they heard every word. Both people were standing there looking bored. They obviously hadn't heard a thing.

"Ooooohhh yeah…" Reno moaned.

The blonde cleared his throat. His fingers were itching to hang up again but the rest of his body just wouldn't listen.

"Cloud…"

It seemed like the elevator was going slower. Cloud cleared his throat again and tugged at his collar. Reno moaned loudly and the woman beside Cloud cast him a sideways glance. The blonde smiled slightly at her and looked up at the floor indicator.

"Damn you." Cloud muttered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "Fucking pervert."

"Oh baby you love it…uh!! Mmmn!"

The elevator finally came to rest at the lobby and Cloud hurried out the moment the doors opened, Reno still moaning in his ear.

"Oh fuck! Yes!!" Reno moaned. "Ahhnnn…"

Cloud made his way outside and headed for his bike.

"Mm... thanks, Strife. Don't worry, we'll have real phone sex one day soon."

"Hmph." Cloud snorted. "Not likely."

"Love you too, sweetums." Reno drawled, hanging up.

"…Jackass." The blonde smirked slightly, hanging his phone up.

Cloud mounted his bike, tried to ignore the fact that his pants felt just a wee bit tighter than usual, and took off to his next delivery.

* * *

Will Cloud and Reno ever have proper phone sex? I don't know :D. If they do they won't be having it on here!!

P.S. While lube is necessary for one-sided phone sex, condoms are not... unless that's what you prefer :D.


End file.
